


Morgendämmerung

by aristokratischer



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristokratischer/pseuds/aristokratischer
Summary: Schoob rides the dicc like he was meant to





	Morgendämmerung

It started with the morning sun streaming through the blinds, waking Ludwig with a grumble as he attempted to roll over. And realized he couldn’t, due to him being tangled in another’s limbs. His bedmate’s breath soft, moving freckled shoulders with each slow inhale…Franz.

God in Heaven, how did he find himself with such a beautiful lover?

He’d stolen Beethes’ shirt the night before to sleep in, his glasses were off, his soft hair splayed everywhere…his perky ass against Ludwig’s body—Scheisse.  
He couldn’t help when this sort of thing happened, it was warm, he had his lover tangled around him, it was really just bound to happen. Perhaps this was fate, punishing him for something he couldn’t recall. Or didn’t deserve.

He could take care of this. All he had to do was to pull away, go to the bathroom, and take care of this, and don’t wake his dreaming lover. Easy. Or it seemed easy until Franz scooted back a little more, nestling himself into Ludwig’s warmth, and his ass against his length. Fuck, fuck. Gods damn everything.

Ludwig let out a long sigh through his teeth, slowly untangling his legs with the other. Okay, that was easy…now getting his arms back, that was another matter. Franz stirred slightly, and his eyes fluttered open.

“Schatz, it’s still early, do go back to sleep.” Ludwig murmured into his ear, pressing a kiss to his temple. Franz yawned softly, whining a little.

“I don’t want to, I just want to stay with you—“ He murmured, taking the other’s palm and kissing it softly. He curled up a little more, and then he registered the pressing warmth against his backside. “Mm?” He hummed, blushing slightly as he realized the issue. He untangled himself from the other, looking to him with sleepy eyes.

“Do you want me to—to take care of that?” Franz asked softly, pressing his hand against the other’s chest.

“Schatz, you just woke up, I don’t expect you to—“

“What if I told you I wanted to?” Franz asked softly, taking Ludwig’s free hand and pressing it to his stomach. Ludwig swallowed harshly. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want Franz to do something about it.

“You were hardly this hesitant last night, Schatz—but I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to. You could take care of it yourself, I assume.” Franz murmured, letting go of Ludwig’s hand and looking away from him.

“N-no—I want you to.” Ludwig finally breathed, cheeks going red. Why was it still so difficult for him to ask for these things? Especially when Franz seemed to be so fine with it? Ach, what had he gotten into with him—

Franz smiled gently, before pressing the softest of kisses to Beethes’ lips, gently pushing him onto his back. “Let me take care of you, Schatz.” He murmured, pressing soft kisses to his lips and jaw, slowly moving to straddle him. Beethes opened his mouth as if to say something, to object, before Franz leaned down to kiss him, shushing him over his lips. “You were so good to me last night, it’s the least I can do for you.” He breathed, lightly nipping his lower lip. Beethes’ breath hitched in his throat. God, what had come over this man to give him such...such confidence? To think last night he was on his hands and knees, trying not to wake the entire manor with his moaning. 

Franz shuddered, feeling the other’s cock rubbing against him, his own cock twitching slightly at the sensation. Ludwig, well, Franz had always imagined his senpai having a perfect cock, but he had no idea he’d be right about it. The kind that was mouthwatering every time he saw it. The kind it took a few tries to get fully used to, but once he had, oh god was it worth it. 

Ludwig reached up to the other’s sides, holding him firmly. God, was he…? Yes, that moan that slipped out certainly made him believe it, he was grinding lightly against him, teasingly slow. Immediately Ludwig’s hands made their way down, over his hips, before grasping his ass, kneading the soft skin in his hands. Franz immediately shuddered, a gasp following. 

“You’re teasing.” Ludwig growled lowly. 

“I’m going to take care of you. Patience, Liebchen.” 

“I am not a patient man, Franz.” 

Franz stopped himself, crossing his arms for a moment. Feeling that warmth against him was getting tantalizing. One of Ludwig’s hands trailed forwards, over his lover’s hips, to the leaking tip that was just poking out from under the too-big shirt of his. 

“I know you aren’t either.” He rolled his thumb over the head, and Franz immediately bit his lip, trying and failing to bite back a moan as his head tipped back. “You’re just as impatient as I am.” Ludwig murmured, a small smile on his lips. 

Franz grumbled something incoherent, leaning down to kiss his lover’s neck, ever so gently, before reaching over for the lube from the night before. He squirted a generous amount in his hands, slowly rubbing them together to warm the liquid. He climbed off the other for a moment, before meeting his eyes and slowly running his hands down his lover’s cock. He grinned to himself about the way it twitched in his hand. Slowly, he leaned down and breathed into the other’s ear, “Gott, I can’t wait to feel you again--” He murmured, before kissing and nibbling his earlobe. “You know how much I love your perfect cock--” His hand was slow, before he pulled it back. Well, he’d might as well make a bit of a show. He leaned back, spreading his legs as his hand crept lower, over his own length, between his legs. Beethes was transfixed, it was unbelievable. This...man, so shy in the manor--he became something else when he was alone. A lustful man--one who was ever so okay with pressing two fingers inside himself and panting softly with Beethes’ eyes on him. 

Franz slowly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself above the other, feeling the head lightly poking between his cheeks. “Ready?” He murmured, looking to his lover, meeting his gaze. Once Ludwig nodded, Franz kept his eyes on Ludwig, biting his lower lip as he lowered himself onto his cock, panting softly, tears lightly pricking the corners of his eyes. It was a reflex at this point. 

Ludwig let out a long sigh, gripping Franz’s hips tightly. “Fuck, Franz.” He breathed, lightly running his fingers down, over and between his sensitive thighs. “You’re gorgeous--” Beethes’ eyes were hazy as he looked over his lover, squirming on top of him and getting used to his cock again. Gently, he grasped Franz’s cock, stroking it slowly to give him some kind of distraction. He couldn’t help it, he adored the way Franz would just melt when he gave his cock the slightest attention. And this time was no different. His breath hitched, and Franz rolled his hips forward, causing Ludwig to groan softly. “God, just like that--” He breathed, his hips stuttering upwards to meet Franz’s slow rolls of his hips. 

Franz felt moans wanting to bubble up past his lips, and he leaned down to kiss Beethes’ lips, letting the other muffle him. God forbid someone wake up to the sound of them...doing this. No, this would be between him and Beethes and the morning sun, nobody else could hear them, be with them in this moment. The lustful groans against Franz’s lips, the large hands on his hips, lightly guiding him down with every slow thrust, the hazy look in his lover’s eyes whenever they pulled apart for a moment, those were for them and them alone. 

He whimpered softly again against Ludwig’s lips, nibbling lightly on his lower lip. And, Lord, what a moan fluttered through his body as he felt Beethes’ cock rubbing, thrusting against that spot that drove him crazy. “There?” Beethes breathed onto the other’s lips with a small smile, his thrusts still languid. Franz could hardly speak, only whimper softly in return with a weak, “Ja,” before muffling himself with more kisses, between soft gasps upon the other’s lips. 

Franz cradled the other’s face in his hands, gladly rolling his hips down to meet his thrusts as his body shuddered, a familiar tenseness growing in his lower stomach. “Ludwig--I--” He breathed, trying to tell him he was close. 

“It’s okay. Cum, Franz.” With that, a shudder rolled down Franz’s body, heat pooling in his stomach as he let go with a sigh, a whisper of his name on his lips, spilling onto Ludwig’s stomach. 

For Ludwig, seeing that, seeing his lover come undone for him and him alone--he gripped Franz’s hips a little tighter, guiding him into his final thrust as he came with a soft groan, deep into the other. 

They panted softly, looking into each other’s eyes, saying nothing for the moment, sleepy grins on their lips. Franz pressed his forehead to Ludwig’s, letting curls of his hair fall forward to curtain his face, stealing little kisses from his lover. 

Slowly, Franz pulled himself off the other, gently resting beside him and meeting his eyes again. 

“I liab di’--” He murmured, resting his head on the other’s shoulder and snuggling lightly into his lover. 

“Ich dich auch, Franz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your German lesson for today:   
> Morgendämmerung: dawn   
> Scheisse: Shit  
> Liebchen: Love, Darling  
> Schatz: Darling   
> I liab di: Viennese Dialect (as far as I am aware). I love you.   
> Ich dich auch: I love you too


End file.
